Einführung in Asariwachstumsphasen im Kontext
by ex-ellent
Summary: Einführung in Asariwachstumsphasen im xenobiologischen Kontext - Asari/Menschen Edition Mein "Regelwerk" der Asarientwicklungsphasen.


**Dies sind, in einer leserlichen Form zusammengefasst, meine Notizen im Bezug der kröperlichen Entwicklung der Asari.  
**

**Ich brauchte ein "Regelwerk" in diesem Bereich und hatte jetzt mal Zeit dieses in leserliche Form zusammen zu fassen.  
**

**Wie im Text selber beschrieben habe ich mich von einem anderen "Regelwerk" insperieren lassen. Außerdem find ich es immer interessant dergleichen zu lesen.  
**

**Falls jemand Logikfehler, Lücken, Ungereimtheiten und dergleichen findet, oder etwas ergänzen möchte kann mich gerne darauf hinweisen. Natürlich ist dies auch als "Regelwerk" für andere gedacht. Soll heißen, ihr könnt es gerne selber nutzen.  
**

* * *

**Einführung in Asariwachstumsphasen im xenobiologischen Kontext - Asari/Menschen Edition**

Prof. Dr. Miran T'Sei, Professor der Xenobiologie, Doktor der Astronomie

Professor für zwischenspezien Verhältnisse

Fakultät für angewandte und theoretische Xenobilologie

Fakultät für angewandte und theoretische Astronomie

Technische Universität Nos Astra, Illium

**Einführung**

Mit dem Beitritt der Menschen als letzte Spezies auf dem aktiven Parkett der interstellar aktiven Völker sind über die Jahre Missverständnisse, Unwahrheiten und anderes im Bezug auf die Asari zu Tage getreten. An anderer Stelle wurde von einer meiner Kolleginnen ein Schriftstück verfasst, welches Unwahrheiten oder einfach nur Verwirrungen der Sexualität der Asari aus der Welt schaffen möchte.

Sollte der geneigte Leser diese Arbeit noch nicht kennen so ist sie hier, unter folgendem ExtraNetLink, zu finden ( s/8077623/1/Introduction_to_Asari_for_Humans). Diese extra für Menschen verfasste Einführung sollte alle Unklarheiten in diesem Bereich beseitigen.

Dieses Werk jedoch dreht sich zwar nicht um ein so persönliches Thema wie das Werk meiner verehrten Kolleginn, es befasst sich jedoch trotzdem meiner Ansicht nach mit einem wichtigen Bereich.

In den folgenden Schritten werden dem geneigten Leser die Eigenheiten der wichtigen Lebensphasen der Asari, so wie die Entwicklung vom Baby bis zum Erwachsenen in einem Vergleich dargestellt.

Durch das durchaus lange Leben der Asari dürfte es dem aufmerksamen Beobachter aufgefallen sein, dass das Alter nach Jahreszahlen eines Menschen, wodurch auch gleichzeitig die geistige Reife impliziert wird, auf Asari nicht ohne Probleme anwendbar ist.

So werde ich Vergleiche und Verbindungen herstellen und aufzeigen, die dem menschlichen Publikum ein Verstehen der asarischen Entwicklung ermöglicht. Und das nach Möglichkeit mit Querverweisen auf Entwicklungsstadien der eigenen Spezies.

**Die drei Phasen**

Die Entwicklungsphasen der Asari ab dem Zeitpunkt des Erwachsenseins werden bekanntermaßen in drei Teile geteilt und jede dauert im Durchschnitt dreihundert Jahre. Sie heißen wie folgt: jungfräuliche Phase, matronale Phase und matriachiale Phase. Man darf hier nun nicht den Fehler begehen und annehmen, dass jede Phase genau dreihundert Jahre dauert. Vielmehr handelt es sich hier um Richtwerte, die nach persönlichen Vorlieben, erlangten Erfahrungen und Verantwortungen sehr stark Variieren können.

Das bedeutet, dass eine oder zwei dieser Entwicklungsphasen zusammen kürzer als die dritte sein kann. Auch wenn dergleichen doch eher selten vorkommt. Doch lasst uns einen genaueren Blick auf diese Phasen werfen.

* * *

_**Die jungfräuliche Phase:**_

Die jungfräuliche Phase einer Asari tritt im Durchschnitt kurz vor oder kurz nach ihrem einhundertens Lebensjahr ein. Mit Erreichen dieser magischen Grenzen gelten Asari unter anderem in unserer Gesellschaft als erwachsen.

Dieses erwachsen sein drückt sich in der Regel dadurch aus, dass eine junge Asari den Drang verspürt das Weltall zu bereisen und so viele Erfahrungen wie möglich zu machen. Sie sind im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes getriebene der eigenen Neugier.

So gut wie fast alle Asari, welche in den einschlägigen Clubs innerhalb und außerhalb des Citadelraums, sowie diejenigen, die Söldnerbanden beigetreten sind befinden sich in dieser Phase ihres Lebens.

Für den Großteil unseres Volkes ist diese primär dazu da um das zu tun was wir wollen. So ist es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass ein Großteil aller Asari, die nie die matriarchiale Phase erreichen die jungfräuliche Phase nicht überleben werden.

* * *

_**Die matronale Phase:**_

Im Schnitt setzt die matronale Phase einer Asari ab dem dreihundertfünzigsten Lebensjahr ein. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt stellt sich der Geist und Körper einer Asari darauf ein sich einen festen Heimatsort zu suchen und Nachwuchs in die Welt zu setzen.

Dieser Prozess des Niederlassens kann durch häufiges Verschmelzen mit dem Partner, oder mit mehreren Partnern beschleunigt werden. So ist das auffälligste Merkmal der matronalen Phase, dass die Asari sich öfter mit ihrem Partner verschmelzen.

Die Erfahrungen in der jungfräulichen Phase werden hier dann primär dazu genutzt einen interessanten Partner zu finden und mit oder ohne diesem Kinder zu erziehen. Die meisten Asari ziehen es vor ihre Kinder alleine zu erziehen, aber es kommt auch durchaus vor, dass die werdenden Mütter den Vater ihres Kindes als dauerhaften Vereinigunspartner nehmen.

Durch die Langlebigkeit der Asari im Vergleich zu anderen Spezies ist es leider fast immer so, dass dieses Familienleben mit dem Tod des Vereinigungspartners endet.

* * *

_**Die matriarchiale Phase:**_

Die matriarchiale Phase einer Asari tritt im Durchschnitt ab dem siebenhundertsten Lebensjahr in Erscheinung. Dies äußert sich unteranderem darin, dass die betroffene Asari sich weniger mit anderen verschmilzt, kaum reist und fast immer irgendwo komplett sesshaft wird.

Asari, die diesen letzten Abschnitt ihres Lebens erreicht haben, dienen ihrem Volk als geistige und politische Führerinnen. Sie scharen Anhänger um sich und geben an diese ihre Fülle an Erfahrungen wieder, welche sie in den vorherigen Phasen gesammelt haben.

Dies ist einer der Gründe warum solche Asari vom kompletten Volk so verehrt und respektiert werden.

* * *

Es sollten dem Leser bewusst sein, dass der oben genannte Eintritt in die jeweiligen Phasen nur Richt- beziehungsweise Durchschnittswerte sind. Es ist durchaus nicht ungewöhnlich, dass Asari in der jungfräulichen Phase die Welt ihrer Eltern nie verlassen, dass Asari in der matronalen Phase jede Welt aktiv bereisen und dass Asari in der matriarchialen Phase sich nicht um die Belange ihres Volkes kümmern wollen.

Desweiteren sollte man sich vor Augen führen, dass alle paar Jahrzehnte Diskussionen in der Asarigesellschaft entbrennen wie man die Lebensjahre am besten nutzen sollte. Eine der bekanntesten Teilnehmerinnen wäre hier Matriarchin Aethyta.

Wie vorher schon erwähnt ist es auch nicht ungewöhnlich, dass die jungfräuliche Phase nur wenige Jahre dauern kann, was unter Umständen durch häufiges Verschmelzen mit einem Partner ausgelöst werden kann.

**Jugendentwicklung im Kontext**

Wie jedes Lebewesen jedes Volkes fangen die Asari ganz klein an. Sie werden geboren, lernen laufen und sprechen, gehen zur Schule, lernen ihre biotischen Fähigkeiten kennen und verlassen irgendwann das Heim ihrer Eltern.

Um jetzt aber einen Vergleich der Entwicklung der Asari von Beginn bis zum Erwachsenen ziehen zu können muss man verstehen, dass die körperliche und geistige Entwicklungsgeschwindigkeit im Schnitt nur die Hälfte oder ein Drittel eines Menschen beträgt. Je nach Entwicklungsphase kann dies jedoch stark abweichen, daher sind solche Angaben generell mit Vorsicht zu genießen.

Doch auch dieses variiert sehr stark, sodass man kaum genau bestimmen kann in welchem Entwicklungsstand eine Asari im Gegensatz zu einem Menschen ist. Es gibt aber auch hier Punkte woran man sich ungefähr orientieren kann.

Es folgt nun eine Aufstellung von Entwicklungsphasen einer Asari mit der eines Menschen im Vergleich.

**Babys und Kleinkinder:**

Genau wie beim Menschen sind bei einer Asari ein paar grundlegende Dinge angeboren. Darunter zählen nicht nur die rudimentären Greifreflexe sondern auch das "nuckeln" an der Brust der Mutter zur Nahrungsversorgung. Ebenso wie bei Menschen neigen Asaribabys sich lautstark Gehör zu verschaffen, wenn etwas ihnen nicht passt, doch tritt dieses Verhalten bei Menschenbabys schneller zu Tage als bei Asaribabys.

**1)** _Nach einer Zeit von ungefähr fünfzehn Monaten fangen Asaribabys mit ihren ersten Wörtern an, wie zum Beispiel "Mama" oder "Papa". Bei menschlichen Babys tritt dieses Verhalten schon ab ungefähr acht Monaten in Erscheinung._

**2)** _Ab ungefähr dem zweiten Lebensjahr fangen Asarikinder mit ihren ersten erfolgreichen Gehversuchen an, ihre menschlichen Gegenstücke jedoch schon ab fünfzehn Monaten._

**3)** _Wenn man den Begriff Kleinkind auf Asari anwenden möchte, bei Menschen ist das der Zeitraum bis zum Abschluss des dritten Lebensjahres, dann würde es bis zum Erreichen des achten Geburtstages gehen._

**4)** _Die Phase der frühen Kindheit bei Asari geht vom achten bis zum vierzehnten Lebensjahr gehen, bei Menschen vom vierten bis zum sechsten Lebensjahr._

**5)** _Darauf folgt die mittlere Kindheit, bei Asari vierzehntes bis zwanzigstes Lebensjahr, ab hier können junge Asari ihre Biotik "aufflammen" lassen, und Menschen siebtes bis zehntes Lebensjahr._

**6)**_ Die spätere Kindheit geht bei Asari vom zwanzigsten bis zum dreißigten Lebensjahr und bei Menschen vom zehnten bis zum vierzehnten Lebensjahres._

Die Kindheitsphase ist bei beiden Spezies mit unter die wichtigste Entwicklungsphase in ihrem Leben. Hier entwickeln sie nicht nur ihr grundlegendes Sprachverständnis, sondern auch ihr Rollenverständnis, ihr Selbstgefühl, ihre motorischen Fähigkeiten und anderes. Am Ende der Kindheit einer Asari aktivieren sich obendrein die biotischen Fähigkeiten komplett, sodass sie diese nun aktiv anwenden können.

**Pubertät/Jugend:**

Wenn man bei Menschen von Pubertät spricht ist den meisten Klar was gemeint ist. Die Entwicklung der Geschlechtsreife, die körperliche Entwicklung zum Erwachsenen und die psychologische Weiterentwicklung. Bei Mädchen beginnt dieser Prozess mit zehn und bei Jungs mit zwölf Jahren.

Wenn man die Pubertät auf Asari anwenden möchte, dann würde sie ab dem achtzehnten Lebensjahres beginnen und ungefähr mit zum vierzigsten Lebensjahres gehen.

Der Leser sollte verstehen, dass die Asari solch eine Pubertät, wie die der Menschen, nicht kennen. Vielmehr drückt sie sich vornehmlich dadurch aus, dass kurz vorher ihre biotischen Fähigkeiten sich aktivieren und sie aus menschlichen Augen mehr zur "Frau" werden. Die Geschlechtsreife jedoch entwickelt sich erst Jahre später und diese verändert die Körperchemie weniger stark als bei Menschen.

**1)** _Wie erwähnt setzt in der Pubertät bei Menschen die Geschlechtsreife und die Veränderung des Hormonspiegels im Körper der Jungen und Mädchen ein. Bei Asari aktiviert sich primär die Fähigkeit des Anwendens ihrer Biotik._

**2)** _Bei menschlichen Mädchen geht die Pubertät vom zehnten bis zum achtzehnten Lebensjahr. In dieser Zeit setzt ein Wachstumsschub ein, das Wachsen der Schambehaarung, die Bildung der Brüste und auch die Regelblutung setzt ein. Körperlich gesehen entwickeln sich bei den Asari ebenfalls in dieser Zeit die Brüste, doch damit hören die Gemeinsamkeiten auch auf._

**3)** _Die unangenehmen Nebeneffekte der Pubertät bei Menschen, die Unreinheiten der Haut, das rebellische Verhalten, Stimmungsschwankungen, gibt es bei Asari nicht. Jedoch treten auch bei diesen, ausgelöst durch die psychische Weiterentwicklung, ähnliche Eigenschaften auf._

**Erwachsen werden: Asari**

Ab hier beginnt ein Prozess, für den es bei den Menschen kein wirkliches äquivalent gibt. Um das Problem der Gegenüberstellung zu sehen muss man folgendes wissen.

Eine Asari gilt mit hundert Jahren als erwachsen, ein Mensch mit achtzehn. Körperlich ausgewachsen jedoch ist die Asari mit fünfzig und der Mensch mit dreiundzwanzig. Würde man versuchen den Zeitraum zwischen dem vierzigsten und hundertsten Lebensjahres einer Asari mit dem eines Menschen vergleichen, dann wäre das wohl zwischen sechzehn und zwanzig Jahren.

Die geistige Entwicklung richtet sich ebenfalls an diesen Werten und kann in beiden Richtungen angewandt werden. Jedoch sollte man vorsichtig sein. Genauso wie die geistige Entwicklung unter Menschen stark variieren kann, so kann dies auch unter Asari geschehen was einen Vergleich zwischen Mitgliedern zweier Spezies noch schwerer macht.


End file.
